Todo cambió
by Koko7180
Summary: Camila- Todo cambió- songfic secuela de Ángeles- para los que querían un pequeño final. R


Nota: antes de leer este fic deberíais leer Ángeles, pues esto es una pequeña secuela

**Nota: **antes de leer este fic deberíais leer Ángeles, pues esto es una pequeña secuela. Espero que aún así dejéis reviews...

**Canción:** Todo cambió

**Grupo:** Camila

**Dedicado a:** **Kami-cute, Nichi-Tsukino, y especialmente Soul-Alone-Uchiha (gracias amiga!!). **También para los que les gustó Ángeles y quieren un pequeño final...

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Todo cambio cuando te vi,**_

_**hooo**_

_**de blanco y negro a color,**_

_**me convertí,**_

Ya habían transcurrido cuatro meses desde la decisión de Sakura. Cuatro meses en los que la medi-nin había vuelto a sucumbir ante las redes de Cupido, cuatro meses de nuevos nervios, nuevas esperanzas, nuevos sentimientos...

Ciertamente Sakura había puesto mucho empeño en volver a ser feliz de la mano de su compañero de equipo, Naruto, el ninja hiperactivo cabeza-hueca que desde pequeño mostró su cariño hacia ella. Que estúpida había sido años atrás...imaginar que ese niño tierno de entonces se había convertido en un muy guapo Jounin aclamado por la aldea que aún conservaba la esperanza de cumplir la promesa que le hizo...

_**y fue tan fácil.**_

_**quererte tanto,**_

_**algo que no imaginaba fue entregarte mi amor con una mirada**_

Muchas veces la kunoichi se había preguntado si Naruto realmente conservaba sus sentimientos para-con ella, esperaba secretamente una respuesta afirmativa, pues durante este tiempo se había alejado completamente de lo que sentía por cierto vengador (estúpido-arrogante-ególatra y frío) y se había ilusionado por aquellas salidas en las que se sentía cómoda, querida, a salvo...

_**hoo no no no no**_

_**todo tembló dentro de mí**_

_**el universo escribió que fueras para mí**_

Ahora un sentimiento nuevo se apoderaba de la Haruno, algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo como...¿amor? Bueno si consideramos que quisiera estar cada segundo con él, se preocupaba como nunca, le visitaba constantemente, quería saberlo todo sobre él, y seguramente moriría y matará por él...sí, la ya no ahora pequeña kunoichi se había enamorado del bijuu del Kyubi, del antiguamente odiado por la aldea joven, de su Naruto...

_**y fue tan fácil quererte tanto algo que no imaginaba**_

_**fue perderme en tu amor simplemente**_

_**paso y todo tuyo ya soy**_

Hoy, a 28 de Octubre, nuestra pelirrosa se encontraba nerviosa pues de nuevo se encontraría con cierto rubio que se aparecía en sus más dulces (y no tan dulces...¡¡pervertida!!) sueños. Se sentía como una chiquilla de doce que quiere impresionar a alguien...

_**antes que pase mas tiempo contigo amor**_

_**tengo que decir que eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**antes que te ame mas escucha por favor**_

Si no estuviera tan alterada, se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo cierto rubito dos días antes después de regresar de otra de sus misiones, se había puesto nervioso y su cara había adquirido un cierto rubor cuando la pregunto sobre su siguiente salida, pues esta vez la había citado en un pequeño y acogedor restaurante que mucho distaba del Ichiraku...

_**déjame decir que todo te di**_

_**y no hay como explicar,**_

_**para menos si tu no estas,**_

_**simplemente así lo sentí,**_

_**cuando te vi**_

Naruto, que ya se encontraba esperando fuera del restaurante se impacto ante lo que sus ojos ahora veían...

Sakura se acercaba a él enfundando una camiseta verdecon un escote en forma de V a conjunto con sus ojos, una falda vaquera que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas bailarilas (zapatitos sin tacon) plateadas a conjunto con su bolso plateado ( N/A: sacado de google...XD) y su chaqueta en la mano...

- Espero no haber llegado tarde Naru... - decía con un tinte de nerviosismo en la voz de pasó desapercibido por el rubio (cuando le llamó Naru...)

- No, tranquila, acabo de llegar...- aún alelado, pasó por alto los cincuenta minutos anteriores que había pasado esperándola...

_**me sorprendió todo de ti**_

_**de blanco y negro a color me convertí**_

La cena transcurrió entre sonrisitas y miradas cómplices entre ambos, lo que los otros comensales de las otras mesas pudieron percibir, mostrándose alegres ante la supuesta pareja...

Después de cenar, Naruto sin decir nada se encaminó hacia las puertas de la aldea, y veinte minutos después de salir de ella le indicó a Sakura que se tapara los ojos...

- Naruto, ¿cómo se supone que voy a ver por donde voy?- dijo intentando parecer un poco enojada...

- Esto... - el rubio de paró a pensar... - ¡ya sé!- el jounin tomó de la mano a la kunoichi y le puso una venda en los ojos, no pudo percibir el intenso rubor de las mejillas de la joven al sentir ese contacto con su secreto amor...

- Ya hemos llegado- anunció el rubio

Destapando los ojos a la pelirrosada, esta recorrió maravillada el lugar con la vista: se encontraban cerca de la orilla de un lago que a causa de la noche adquiría un fulgor casi divino... pálidos azules, lateados y verdes se encontraban por doquier y las flores en la penumbra adornaban ese bonito paisaje, algo de lo que ella estaba segura no iba a poder olvidar

Naruto llamó la atención de la pelirrosada cuando de improvisto agarró la suave y delicada mano de ella y la unió a las suyas, así como había hecho anteriormente.

- Sakura, te ha traído aquí hoy porque me gustaría decirte que yo...

_**se que no es fácil**_

_**decir te amo**_

_**yo tampoco lo esperaba**_

_**pero así es el amor**_

_**simplemente paso todo tuyo ya soy**_

- No tan rápido, usuratonkachi- murmuró...

-¡Sasuke!, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, a que has venido?- cuestionó un furioso Naruto.

- Lástima, dobe, no puedo dejar que me arrebates lo que es mío, la necesito para resurgir mi clan.

-¡Teme! Ella es más que un objeto, tú nunca te has preocupado del amor que ella te profesaba.

- Hmph, eso no te incumbe, Naruto, ahora déjanos solos, quiero hablar con ella- murmuró el Uchiha.

- ¡Ya basta!, no pretendas obligarme a hacer algo que no quiero, Uchiha, ¡lárgate y déjanos en paz!- murmuró la kunoichi.

- ¿ Era entonces mentira el amor que sentías por mí?¿ y todas aquellas promesas que prometiste cumplir cuando me marché?- inquirió el portador del sharingan furioso.

- No lo entiendes- inquirió la joven con tristeza- desde los ocho años sentí una inmensa adoración hacia ti, lo que siempre he pensado que era amor. Pero, ¿cómo amarte si tu me despreciabas, me insultabas y permanecías indiferente?. Logro comprender tu actitud de pequeños, pero nos abandonaste a Naruto y a mí, te marchaste y tiempo después intentaste matarnos. Ahora mismo, Sasuke, solo siento rencor y lástima por ti, no permitiré nunca que les hagas daño otra vez a las personas que amo- miró disimuladamente a Naruto (algo de lo que el Uchiha se percató).

- Ya basta, tanto si quieres como si no, serás mía, déjate de estupideces, sigues portándote como una débil y molesta niña- la reprendió el moreno.

- Teme, ¡antes muerto que ver como la tocas un solo pelo de la cabeza, te la llevarás por encima de mi cadáver!- Naruto se posicionó delante de la pelirrosa dispuesto a comenzar la pelea.

- Hn, ni siquiera serás capaz de tocarme, dobe.

- Sasuke, vete- ordenó enfurecida la joven.

- ¿porqué tendría que hacerte caso?- inquirió el moreno.

- Porque no solo Naruto sabe luchar, y estamos tan cerca de Konoha que cualquier cosa que intentaras te llevaría a la muerte, sin contar que no podrías matar a tu hermano, ¿me equivoco?

Ante estas palabras, el Uchiha se irguió y comprobando que era cierto, echó una última mirada atrás y se despidió de ellos murmurando...

- Cuídala bien usuratonkachi- un destello de tristeza se asomaba en sus oscuros ojos, pues se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mucho que había perdido y no iba a recuperar...

Después de verle desaparecer entre los árboles, ambos se sumieron cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el rubio se decidió a terminar lo que iba a decir...

- Etto... bueno lo que quería decirte es que...yo...

Definitivamente, el hecho de que la mujer que amas te esté mirando inquisitivamente mientras luce una cara de desconcierto que la hace parecer más angelical no ayuda...

_**antes que pase más tiempo contigo amor**_

_**tengo que decir que...**_

- Te quiero...bueno no, te amo, bueno lo que intento decirte es qu...

Se vio interrumpido por los labios de la joven, que capturaban gentilmente los suyos en un delicado y tierno beso. Ambos se sintieron flotar, en el cielo, con una asombrosa sensación de plenitud y una calidez envolviendo sus cuerpos...

_**eres el amor de mi vida**_

_**antes que te ame mas**_

_**escucha por favor**_

_**déjame decir que todo te di**_

- Yo también Naruto, te amo- respondió la pelirrosa al separarse de su chico.

El jounin se quedó estático asimilando las palabras de la joven, bueno, cierto era que ella se había comportado de una manera muy cariñosa con él y... ¡Kami, era tan feliz!

Envolvió en sus brazos a la pelirrosa y la beso con una dulzura desbordante, probando de nuevo aquellos labios que deseó toda su vida.

_**y no hay como explicar**_

_**para menos no estas simplemente**_

_**así lo sentí cuando te vi**_

_**todo cambio cuando te vi**_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un año y cuatro meses después, el 14 de Febrero para ser exactos, una muy sonriente joven llegaba a su casa después de trabajar afanosamente en el hospital. Su vida había dado un giro desde que hacía un año, se había casado con aquel que llenaba su vida, que la hacía sentir mil emociones, Naruto...

- Naruto, ¿estas aquí?- llamó a su ahora marido.

De pronto, desde la penumbra dos fornidos brazos atraparon a la medi-nin y la alzaron en el aire...

- Te echaba de menos...-comentó la pelirrosada...

-Lo sé, yo también a ti.

- ¿Sabes que día es hoy?- preguntó el rubio.

- Viernes, ¿no?- señaló la rosada riendo interiormente- menuda sorpresa le iba a dar cuando...

- Sakura, hoy es nuestro aniversario- prorrumpió el joven

- No puede ser, ¿hoy es 14 de febrero?- murmuró simulando estar asustada.

- No pasa nada, yo casi ni me acordaba jeje. Bueno te he traído algo...- murmuró el joven.

Sakura abrió el regalo y resultó ser un viaje de dos semanas a las termas a las que fueron en su luna de miel...

- Oh, cariño, ¡gracias!- agradeció la kunoichi besando a su chico- pero... yo también tengo algo para ti, no pienses que me había olvidado jeje

Naruto curioso abrió su regalo, que resultó ser

- Ah, una camiseta, gracias Sakura- murmuró decepcionado el rubio.

Mira por detrás, ¡tonto!- exclamó la chica

En grandes letras legras asomaba la siguiente frase: EL MEJOR PADRE DEL MUNDO

...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

TERMINÉ!! ¿qué os ha parecido? bien? mal?, espero saber vuestra opinión, ya sabéis, un review por caridad!! XDDDD, bueno waps, gracias por leer y un gran beso. okm!

Tamara


End file.
